Intérêt commun
by Isadora- Pavlinova
Summary: Thor raccompagne la jeune femme chez elle, entre nuit blanche et obligations. Ils vont se retrouver sans une situation inconfortable. Espion russe manipulation génétique plan pour conquérir le monde... la routine quoi


Note de l'auteure : 

· Non les Avengers ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent à la culture pop à Stan Lee grand dieu des comics et à Marvel. 

· Je n'ai pas précisé dans quelle période se situe l'action, parce que c'est une time line un peu différente. (D'autres Avengers vont venir jouer avec nous)

Résumé :

Un Thor qui raccompagne une jeune femme chez elle, une relation qui se noue, et des ennuis planétaires qui s'annoncent, une vie de super-héros classique quoi ! ! !

New-York City

4H45 

Le bar était presque vide. L'aurore pointait ses timides rayons dans la vitre. Le barman rangeait les derniers tabourets. Il avait laissé le colosse tranquille. On n'avait pas un dieu nordique tous les soirs comme client. Il s'était montré jovial et bon compagnon. Et avait même calmé le jeu entre quelques individus éméchés.  
Dans un coin de la salle il restait encore une femme, qui était arrivée à presque la fermeture.

  
\- Hé doc il est temps de rentrer, annonça-t-il  
\- humm … Elle leva la tête de son carnet. Tu me ferais pas le petit déj  ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.  
\- Pas aujourd'hui, je dois fermer… J'emmène Cassidy à l'école. Fais attention en rentrant.

  
Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction et poussa la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue et ne vit aucun taxi. Tant pis, autant rentrer à pied. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Elle allait râler contre le barman quand elle aperçut le dernier client. Elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure à l'observer. Et l'avait trouvé plutôt intéressant. Aucun doute qu'il était bel homme et même une belle âme à en juger sa discussion avec Jake. 

Elle se demanda si elle devait se méfier, et décida qu'il n'était peut-être pas comme les autres.

\- Y'a plus de taxi dans le coin, j'espère que vous aimez marcher l'informa t elle

\- Rentrez-vous à pieds ? demanda-t-il 

\- Oui, une petite balade ne m'a jamais fait peur… Vous prenez quelle direction ? 

\- Peu importe je vous accompagne, jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que vous soyez en sécurité.

Il avait énoncé cette proposition qui n'en était pas une en fait, il allait l'accompagner, point. 

\- Je suis une grande fille, je sais très bien me défendre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gentil chevalier

\- Chez moi on accompagne les femmes. Le quartier n'est pas sûr. 

\- Croyez-moi, le quartier serait sûr si des mecs comme vous ne se mêlait pas de nos affaires. 

Il eut un air surpris et recula se demanda si elle allait le frapper, devant son air féroce.

Elle se détendit quand il n'enchaîna pas. 

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais de garde toute la nuit pour remplacer un collègue.

\- Je comprends, l'assura-t-il

\- Ecoutez on fait un bout de chemin ensemble si ça vous rassure. Mais à la seule condition que vous bavardiez un minimum. Cela m'évitera de m'endormir. 

\- Entendu. Je m'appelle Thor. 

\- Ça je le savais déjà. Thor Odinson, Dieu du tonnerre, Avenger, héros magnifique à la crinière dorée… Elle avait un large sourire en disant cela.

\- Etes-vous sarcastique ? Il avait un peu de mal parfois à savoir ce que les mortels trouvaient amusant.

\- Non, j'énumère les titres des journaux. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, il m'arrive d'être vite agacée.

Elle avait l'air désolée. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. 

\- Etes-vous médecin ? Le barman vous a appelé Doc 

\- Oui monsieur, médecin urgentiste, quand vous tapez des vilains, ils arrivent souvent chez nous. 

\- Alors c'est qu'ils ont commis des crimes.

\- Voilà on est arrivé. Vous voyez pas de gars louches qui souhaitent m'attaquer… 

Elle montra l'immeuble et les alentours. La rue était déserte.

\- Une présence masculine peut dissuader des gens malintentionnés. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, Doc. Dont je ne connais pas le nom… dit-il. 

\- Isadora Ekaterina Pavlinova Falcone… 

\- Dans ce cas, Docteur Falcone, je vous dis à une prochaine fois.

\- Thor attendez… 

\- Oui ? 

Il se retourna. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il fut un peu surpris. Elle l'enlaça, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il répondit à la pression en la plaquant contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Elle demanda davantage qu'un simple baiser, et sa langue s'enhardit davantage, tandis que ses mains descendirent sous la ceinture du dieu. Il poussa un léger râle. 

Il hésita un court un instant. Il aurait voulu tout de même lui dire qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes profiteur... Mais les lèvres de sa compagne se firent plus envahissantes. Il répondit avec fougue.    
Il sentit ses mains remontées sous son t-shirt. Il apprécia la hardiesse dont elle faisait preuve... Elle happait ses lèvres et jouait de ses mains le long de son torse et de son dos. Il frémit quand ses dents mordirent ses lèvres et que ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair.   
Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la porter. Elle dégagea son visage.

\- Chez moi… arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Elle fouilla son sac, trouva ses clés, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils continuaient à explorer leur bouche de leur langue et de leurs lèvres.

Elle ouvrit la porte, restant en contact avec la peau de l'homme qu'elle ramenait chez elle. 

Elle balança on sac, ses chaussures, dans le couloir. Il y'avait une urgence dans leurs gestes. Elle lui retira le t-shirt, explorant son torse avec des baisers, des petits pincements et des petites morsures. Elle descendit le long de son ventre. 

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. D'ailleurs en avait-il besoin ? Par Asgard, il n'avait pas eu ce genre de rencontre depuis longtemps. Il se comportait si souvent en héros qu'il avait oublié qu'il était un guerrier.

Il réalisa qu'elle lui avait retiré ses vêtements. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, il acquiesça silencieusement. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit en main son sexe, avant d'y poser ses lèvres, il avança ses hanches en avant, respirant de plus en plus fort. Elle ouvrit la bouche plus grand pour mieux le prendre. Elle varia le rythme, et sa façon de bouger. La respiration se fit plus courte, plus rapide. La main de Thor s'enfouissait dans sa chevelure. Il mouvait sous ses coups de langues. Elle se releva, doucement, pour ne pas le perdre en route. Il eut un geste perdu. Elle ne quitta pas tout à fait. Elle le prit par la main et l'allongea sur le sol. 

Elle se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, et grimpa sur lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle le prit. Elle imposa le rythme de ses hanches, enserrées par les mains puissantes du guerrier.

Elle se donna à lui, sans aucune retenue. Leurs voix se mêlant ensemble dans un dernier râle quand la jouissance les saisit.

Thor se réveilla bien plus tard. Une odeur de viande lui chatouilla les narines. Il prit conscience de la bizarrerie de la situation. Il était à même le plancher, une couverture un peu juste le couvrait, et elle avait posé un oreiller sous sa tête. Et surtout il venait de coucher avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas… dix secondes de réflexions plus tard, il s'accorda sur le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir désapprouvé. 

Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas eu d'aventures depuis plusieurs mois, et ma foi cela valait le coup. Il se leva, un peu endolori à des endroits où elle avait planté ses dents. 

\- Salut ! 

\- Bonjour. Je crains de mettre endormi s'excusa t il 

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as faim ? proposa-t-elle la, poêle à la main

\- Oh oui ! son ventre se manifestant à ce moment là

Elle leur servit deux énormes steak avec des pommes de terres. Thor mangea avec bel appétit. Il prit un instant pour mieux la regarder. Il la trouvait jolie. 

Elle n'avait pas un physique commun, elle était petite à la peau un peu pâle. Brune, elle arborait des mèches roses. Elle avait les traits fins et une détermination dans le regard qui lui plaisaient. 

Il aperçut des tatouages sur ses côtes et ses bras. Il reconnut un faucon, sans doute l'emblème de sa famille ; il reconnut l'Yggdrasil

. 

\- J'ai vu que les terriennes en portent mais en général ce sont plutôt des gentilles choses comme des fleurs des animaux. Pourquoi un faucon ?

\- C'est le symbole de ma famille. Et l'Yggdrasil un souvenir de l'endroit nous venons.  
Une idée de ma sœur Amalia, elle est très new- age... Je l'ai fait surtout parce que mon oncle me l'a interdit. C'était un défi entre ma sœur et moi. Tu as des frères et sœur ?

\- Un frère… Loki … son regard plongea dans son verre.

\- Le responsable de l'attaque de New-York demanda-t-elle en reprenant l'expression d'usage depuis ce jour.

\- En partie oui… 

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur les détails, dont les journaux avaient déjà relaté les faits en long et large pendant des mois.

\- Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, dit-il triste.

\- Les gens changent, je connais ça, répondit-elle, compréhensive. Vous étiez proches ? 

\- Je le croyais mais j'étais stupide. Je pense que notre père est en partie responsable, mais je porte ma part aussi… 

\- Je suis de repos deux jours, tu veux rester un peu ? lui proposa-t-elle, un peu plus enthousiaste. On sera pas obligé de parler de ta famille ou de la mienne. 

Elle avait un sourire encourageant.

\- Pourquoi pas… Tu m'intrigues… Et ta maison aussi, tu as des épées sur les murs, et il me semble qu'il s'agit de réelles lames. 

\- C'en est, lui confirma-t-elle. J'ai fait de l'escrime, comme une gentille petite fille que j'étais. Ma grand-mère était exigeante envers moi, et je devais faire des tas d'activités.

\- Pour d'autres raisons je connais… Les fils d'Odin se doivent d'apprendre le combat la stratégie, comment gouverner…

\- Pourtant tu es ici, dans la grosse pomme.

Isadora était curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Défendre Midgard fait partie des responsabilités du trône d'Asgard… Et je me suis attaché à des personnes ici.

\- Tu as une petite amie ? Non, parce que je …

Il posa la main sur son bras avec un sourire.

\- Non, c'est fini entre elle et moi… Et je ne regrette pas cette nuit, ma douce amie. 

\- Douce ?

Isadora prit un faux air vexé. 

\- Tu vas voir ça ! 

Elle se posa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle relança la passion à peine éteinte. 

Thor rentra au QG. Et repartit dans la foulée avec Hawkeye Et AntMan pour intervenir sur une mission de sauvetage.  
  
Les missions-réunions-entraînement se succédèrent vite. Il avait pensé au médecin un certain nombre de fois sans la rappeler. Ce fut le destin ou plutôt Stark fondation qui les réunit.  
Tony avait demandé aux Avengers d'être présents pour une levée de fonds en faveur de la recherche contre les maladies génétiques.   
  
Thor réussi à atteindre le buffet, entre deux fans. Il percuta une petite tête brune et rose.  
\- Docteur Pavlinova ! Heureux de vous revoir.   
Le médecin eut un moment d'hésitation. Il le sentit quand elle décida finalement de lui décrocher un sourire.  
\- Thor ! Vous aussi on vous a forcé ?  
\- Il paraît que ça fait partie du job. Mais vous… Il était étonné.  
\- double peine. Je fais partie des médecins désignés, et ma famille fait des dons… 

Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- un verre ? Pour faire passer ça ?  
\- J'ai une meilleure idée.   
Elle l'embarqua dans les couloirs. Il la suivit content d'échapper à la foule et de la revoir. 

Salle de réception

"La cargaison arrivera dans deux heures quai H.   
Ok. On y sera."  
La conversation fut courte. Elle raccrocha avec un soupir exaspéré. Elle n'aimait pas se taper les corvées, surtout un soir de gala. Pour une fois que sa fille était là. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Vania, qui quitta la salle de réception.   
Elle aperçut la rousse sur la scène, jeta un oeil mais ne vit pas l'Archer.   
Elle s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. 

  
  


\- Vous connaissez cet endroit… Elle savait où elle l'emmenait visiblement.  
\- Bienvenue dans l'école la plus chère de New York, déclara-t-elle en poussant la porte d'un bureau.  
\- Je suppose que vous y êtes allé ?  
\- Malheureusement oui ! Assis toi. Elle désigna le fauteuil du bureau.   
  
Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et posa une bouteille sur le bureau.  
\- Réserve personnelle de mon oncle. Il donne des cours d'économie, elle lui montra une photo, où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années posait avec une version plus jeune d'elle.  
\- Il va rien dire ?   
\- Non ! Il fait venir les bouteilles par caisse pour son commerce... à la tienne... Elle lui tendit la bouteille après avoir bu une bonne rasade.  
Il fit une légère grimace.   
\- Fort quand même… pour de l'alcool terrien. Il rit doucement.   
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.   
\- l'envie m a pas manqué mais le temps oui. 

Il était désolé.   
\- ok… ça me suffit comme raison. Je pensais que tu avais passé un mauvais moment, ou bien d'autres personnes en même temps. Tu es très demandé et pas en tant que super héros.  
Elle haussa les épaules, acceptant la réponse, en souriant. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.   
\- Alors comme ça tu voulais me rappeler ?   
\- J'ai pensé à toi. Toi et tes baisers... Les mains de Thor l'enlacèrent. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de quelqu'un. Isadora se dégagea des bras de son compagnon. Et s'assit sagement, en restant sur ses genoux

\- Mon petit rossignol, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'homme

\- On cherchait un endroit tranquille, et une vraie boisson.

\- Oh ma chérie, tu sais que ce n'est pas pour les fillettes ! Bonsoir, monsieur ? 

Il plissa les yeux et alluma une seconde lampe. Il afficha un large sourire, en reconnaissant le géant blond.

\- Evidemment, lui ce n'est pas une fillette ! Enchanté, Vania Pavlinov, l'oncle de notre Isadora.

\- Thor Odinson. 

Il s'était levé et lui serra la main. Isa avait passé le bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je crois que vos amis vous cherchent, une photo de groupe si j'ai bien compris. 

\- Dans ce cas je vous laisse, on se voit après ? 

Elle le regarda, le sondant pour savoir s'il était sincère. Il l'était.

\- Ok, je serais là, et te refroidi pas trop vite.

\- Jamais. 

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, en quittant le bureau. Elle allait le suivre quand Vania lui intima de rester. 

\- Assis toi, on doit parler. 

Elle évita son regard.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de le voir. Ça ne plaît pas à ta grand-mère que tu fréquentes ce type, l'informa-t-il, désolé. 

\- Je pense que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais. Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie. Si je n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec toi, ça ne tient qu'à un fil mon oncle…

Elle s'était levée, en colère. Vania lui fit face, les mains tendues vers elle.

\- Ecoute, si ta grand-mère désapprouve c'est qu'il y'a de nombreuses raisons. Et la première c'est que voir sa petite fille préférée sortir avec un Avenger, c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Comment elle explique ça à la famille ? Sois raisonnable, l'implora-t-il.

\- Oubliez-moi, bannissez-moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre…

Les mots sortaient avec la colère qu'elle contenait depuis un certain temps.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Et ta mère tu y penses ! tentait-t-il de l'amadouer.

\- Va te faire foutre, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer là-dessus… c'est déloyal. Ça suffit ! Je baise qui je veux, je sors avec qui je veux, et mieux j'aime qui je veux… 

Elle s'était emportée mais elle éprouvait surtout une grande lassitude.

\- Je le sais, mon rossignol. 

Il la laissa partir, il envoya un texto pour prévenir la Petite Mère qu'il avait passé le message. 

Il savait qu'Isadora n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, mais cette fois elle avait bien choisit l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Et il serait difficile de l'effrayer ou raisonner. 

  
  
Docks, Quai H

  
Le Sokol III venait d'aborder. Une quinzaine d'hommes descendirent encadrant leur prisonnier. Le plus vieux salua leur contact avec un signe de tête.   
Il enleva la cagoule du prisonnier.   
\- Professeur Herrer, c'est tout sauf un plaisir de vous accueillir.   
\- Dommage moi qui me faisait une joie de vous revoir, lança-t-il ironique  
\- Bâillonnez le, je ne veux pas l'entendre. La reine mère se débrouillera avec son jouet.    
Elle remonta dans la voiture, le prisonnier à ses côtés.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, Barton envoya la photo qu'il venait de prendre au SHIELD. Le directeur Fury serait content d'appréhender le professeur Simon Herrer, un traître du shield qui était passé à l'Hydra. Il espérait que les équipes de Fury iraient plus vite que Romanoff. 

 Voilà pour aujourd'hui , la suite arrive bientôt

Un petit mot fera plaisir pour améliorer la narration ou l'action, ou même dire coucou


End file.
